


Ring of Fire

by Michelle



Series: Crossing the Line [7]
Category: Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle
Summary: Sam still has nightmares of Jessica’s death and they’re getting progressively worse.
Series: Crossing the Line [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180820





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ring of Fire  
> Author: Michelle  
> Summary: Sam still has nightmares of Jessica’s death and they’re getting progressively worse (LOTR/Supernatural).  
> Genre: crossover double drabble  
> Series: Crossing the Line  
> Rating: K+  
> Disclaimer: Sauron and his ring belong to the Tolkien Estate and New Line. He can very well stay there... Sam and Dean are property of the WB.  
> Author’s Note: Title taken from the Johnny Cash song. You could never tell I watched Walk the Line recently

He had been having the dream ever since Jessica’s death. Sam would see her body, engulfed in fire and writhing in agony. He could not remember the last night he had rested peacefully.

Lately, there were more details: The fire would be more defined and Jess’ screams louder and clearer.

And last night the fire, the demon he hunted ever since, had taken form. The flames shaped a perfect circle and Jessica’s burnt body was swallowed by a lidless eye staring straight at him.

“I see you,” a voice in his head said. “You will deliver it to me,” it echoed through his sleeping mind.

He woke drenched in sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. He needed a moment to get his bearings and remember in which direction the bathroom lay.

He stood in front of the mirror splashing cold water on his face when a golden gleam caught his eye. There, on the floor, next to the shower was a ring. Beckoning him. He was powerless against the sudden urge take and keep it.

He reached for the golden metal band and forgot all about the nightmare and the voice in his head.

He would never tell Dean.


End file.
